


Ночью всё Малевич. Утром всё Ван Гог.

by eddiedelete



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiedelete/pseuds/eddiedelete
Summary: Тэён чувствует бессилие от того, что их мир трещит по швам, но никто, ни один человек на планете не знает, каким образом его можно залатать. Ведь придёт время, и разбросанные бомбы активируются и взорвутся. Это может случиться через несколько лет, через двадцать дней или через пять минут.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Ночью всё Малевич. Утром всё Ван Гог.

**Author's Note:**

> общая идея фанфика взята из сериала "Грань", некоторые умные объяснения принадлежат Дойчу, но в имеющемся контексте не имеют ничего общего с настоящими теориями. такие дела. 
> 
> написано на K-POP AUFEST 2019

Облака шельфа на закате создают ощущение надвигающегося Армагеддона: огромная стена из ледяных кристаллов захватывает горизонт и будто горит под закатным солнцем. Тэён проверяет на планшете прогноз метеорологов: типичная для вечернего августа температура, стабильная скорость ветра, дождь, град и буря не планируются.

\- Очередная аномальная ситуация, - заключает Джехён, тоже сверяясь с показаниями, присланными из Гидрометцентра.

\- Думаешь? - как обычно, Доён не отказывает себе в сарказме, подбрасывая монету, которая зависает в воздухе, а потом, словно магнитом, тянется вслед за шельфовыми облаками. Через десять минут на небе только размашистые пятна от зарева. Последние дни августа горят пугающе красиво.

Тэён связывается с Департаментом, оповещая об отсутствии угрозы, и приказывает группе собрать все устройства. Облака шельфа - предвестники бури - появляются уже в третий раз за неделю в разных локациях, но ничего не происходит и, пожалуй, это больше пугает, чем успокаивает. Словно мироздание издевается, раскидывая по городу неактивные атомные бомбы. Тэён чувствует бессилие от того, что их мир трещит по швам, но никто, ни один человек на планете не знает, каким образом его можно залатать. Ведь придёт время, и разбросанные бомбы активируются и взорвутся. Это может случиться через несколько лет, через двадцать дней или через пять минут. 

Густой табачный дым заполняет салон бронеавтомобиля, когда Доён крутит сигару над бутановой зажигалкой.

\- Господи, ты можешь курить вне машины? - возмущается Джэхён. - В мои планы на жизнь не входит сдохнуть от пассивного курения.

\- Господи не может, - отвечает Доён, показательно затягиваясь. - Избирательная гравитация тоже не входила в мои планы на жизнь, но мироздание, знаешь, не поинтересовалось моим мнением, поэтому просто расслабься и присоединяйся. Может быть, сегодняшний закат последний для нас всех.

Тэён видит в зеркале заднего вида, как Джэхён закатывает глаза на пессимистичный прогноз, и усмехается. Все в отделе давно уяснили, что с Доёном лучше не спорить - это заведомо проигрышная ситуация. Джэхёну, как лучшему другу, об этом известно лучше всех, но он всё равно пытается. Правда, обычно его старания заканчиваются провалом. Доён непробиваемый. Именно это качество помогло ему дослужиться до старшего лейтенанта.

\- А если серьёзно, мы не справляемся. Есть слухи, что Департамент собирается подключать к миссиям курсантов. Такое чувство, что ещё одна трещина, и... - Доён разводит руками, изображая взрыв. Тэёну становится не по себе от этого простого жеста. - Капитан Ли, у вас сегодня обет молчания? Ты-то наверняка в курсе про эти слухи..?

\- Это не слухи, - говорит Тэён. - Приказ вступит в силу на следующей неделе. 

\- Ты уже знаешь, кто из курсантов присоединится к нашей группе?

Тэён не отвечает, и это молчание для Доёна понятнее любого ответа.

***

Звезда Бетельгейзе, взорвавшаяся год назад, хорошо видна из окна генеральского кабинета. Сияющая точка цвета раскалённого стекла смотрится на небе неестественно, аномально, как и многое происходящее в мире. Впрочем, со временем этот свет становится таким же привычным, как Солнце. Тэён всегда завораживается, глядя на небо. Сложно поверить, что со взрыва сверхновой прошёл год, а последствия видны до сих пор невооружённым глазом. Есть что-то извращённое в этом - их мир гибнет, но именно в своей медленной смерти он прекрасен, как никогда.

В самый разгар цикла симфонических эскизов, в кабинет заходит Генерал Ли. Тэёну кажется, что всё это время он специально выжидал за дверью, намереваясь сделать своё появление драматичным. И это вполне могло оказаться правдой. Генерал Ли, в прошлом главный учёный Департамента, всегда отличался особой эксцентричностью. И это проявлялось во всём: от проигрывающейся музыки на виниле до висящих параллельно друг другу картин в его кабинете. Тэён уверен, что нет на свете человека, который додумался бы повесить квадрат Малевича рядом с подсолнухами Ван Гога. Планета съехала с орбиты четырнадцать лет назад, а крыша их Генерала ещё раньше.

\- Я не успел просмотреть отчёт со вчерашнего выезда, поэтому попрошу тебя его пересказать, - говорит Генерал, заменяя цикл симфоний на оперу. Определенно, сегодня драматичный четверг. "Пеллеас и Мелизанда" звучит как последняя музыка перед концом света.

\- Ситуация повторилась. Облака шельфа прошлись без последствий. В некоторых точках проваленная гравитация, влияющая только на объекты весом менее трёх грамм. Уровень опасности оценён в один балл, - без запинки выдаёт Тэён, слово в слово - из отчёта. Меньше всего ему хочется размениваться на эмоции, и пусть внутри себя давно эхом отдаётся беспомощный крик, проще всего делать вид, что ситуация под контролем даже тогда, когда мир катится в ебеня. 

Генерал Ли достаёт яйцо в пашотнице, и Тэён начинает ненавидеть драматичный четверг ещё больше. Он уже видел этот перфоманс - как Генерал ударяет по яйцу ложкой один раз, образуя трещины на скорлупе, во второй раз, на третий или четвертый скорлупа рассыпается.

\- Возможно, у нас получится склеить скорлупу, но мы не в силах собрать в первоначальный вид то, что вытекло. Тэён, на всех нас повешена ответственность за сохранность этого мира, - Генерал поворачивает голову к окну и смотрит на сверхновую. Каждый раз в этот момент на его лице застывает такое выражение, словно он знает. Знает, почему мир покрывается трещинами. Через долгих пять минут он снова поворачивается к капитану, и этот взгляд Тэёну тоже знаком.

\- Ты уже видел списки распределения курсантов? - после утверждающего кивка Генерал Ли продолжает, - думаю, ты понимаешь, почему мой сын оказался в твоей команде? Я знаю, что использую своё положение в личных целях, но в очередной раз хочу попросить тебя приглядеть за Марком. Он уже давно не ребёнок, но для меня навсегда останется им. И мне спокойнее, зная, что он под твоим личным присмотром.

Тэён надеется, что стол прикрывает вид на подлокотник кресла, в который он вцепился, словно с секунды на секунду его отправят катапультой в другую галактику. Генеральская просьба присмотреть за его сыном повторяется с детства. И не откажешь же - ни тогда, ни сейчас. Близкий друг семьи и непосредственный начальник - со всех сторон Тэён оказывается в неудобном положении. 

\- Конечно, Генерал Ли. Я присмотрю за Марком, - обещает он.

***

Нападение туманов происходит настолько быстро, что никто не успевает среагировать. Они переезжают мост, когда белый туманный пласт падает на асфальт. Последнее, что видит Тэён, как Джэхён разворачивает бронеавтомобиль в центр, от края моста. Последнее, что он помнит, как в них врезается другая машина. Кажется, удар приходится на правую сторону, туда, где сидит Доён.

Очнувшись, Тэён ничего не видит. Трясущимися пальцами он протирает глаза, но пелена не сходит, прилипнув к векам. Страх и паника парализуют на пару секунд, и, кажется, проходит вечность прежде, чем Тэён берёт себя в руки. Вдох-выдох. Это всего лишь туман. Если сосредоточиться и присмотреться, угадывается силуэт передних кресел.  
\- Джэхён? Доён? Вы в порядке? - зовёт он, осторожно перемещаясь ближе к ним. В этот момент машина издает тяжелый скрип и... Блять. Даже если их отбросило к краю моста, там же высокие прочные ограждения?

Тэён максимально осторожно находит руку Доёна и прощупывает пульс. Бьётся. Джэхён в своём кресле не обнаруживается. Тэён сильно давит на виски, чувствуя как беспомощность охватывает его вместе с туманом. Нужно выбраться из машины, найти рацию, позвать на помощь, найти Джэхёна. Мысли кружат в голове бегущей строкой. Внезапно Тэён чувствует, словно по вискам стекает что-то горячее, и в следующее мгновение он снова отключается.

_Тэёну тринадцать, когда ему впервые в жизни признаются в любви. Он ждал этого признания от красивой девочки Сыльги с соседнего дома, с которой дружил пару недель. Но никак не ожидал, что первым человеком, который скажет "я люблю тебя", будет семилетний мальчуган. С волос цвета пшеницы сыпется песок. Марк лепит замки и, собирая очередную песочную порцию, со всей силы выдергивает лопатку, опрокинув содержимое на себя. Тэён тогда так смеётся, очень долго не может остановиться. Потом ему становится неловко, он пугается, что Марк обидится и расплачется, и прекращает смеяться. А Марк всё это время стоит и улыбается. Уже не настолько бледный и худой, как месяцами ранее (отец рассказывал Тэёну, что Марк перенес сильную болезнь), но всё ещё очень маленький и глупый.  
\- Конечно, любишь, - уверенно подтверждает тогда Тэён. - Я же почти как твой старший брат.  
Марк смотрит так серьёзно, словно понимает всё на свете.  
\- Нет, это по-другому! Можно, когда я вырасту, я выйду за тебя замуж?_

На этом моменте Тэён просыпается, резко дёргаясь вперёд, словно подсознательно пытаясь сбежать от воспоминания-сна. В этот момент чья-то ладонь аккуратно ложится на его спину. Тэён не открывает глаза. Сначала он думает, что боится снова ничего не увидеть. Потом понимает, что боится совершенно другого. И этот страх такой же аномальный, как нынешний мир.

\- Капитан, туман рассеялся, вы можете открыть глаза, - говорит кто-то незнакомым Тэёну голосом, и он расслабляется. Перед ним сидит курсант, если Тэён правильно запомнил, его имя На Джемин. Тэён перестаёт чувствовать тяжесть чужой ладони и, наконец, поворачивает голову. 

После приснившегося воспоминания смотреть на Марка особенно странно. Спокойные уверенные глаза, в которых ни капли детского обожания и острой влюблённости. Тэёна немного отпускает. Кажется, он боялся именно этого - прошлого.

\- Кто-нибудь из вас может мне быстро доложить обстановку? Где Доён и Джэхён?  
\- У младшего лейтенанта Чон Джэхёна сильные повреждения головы, пару минут назад его увезла реанимационная скорая. Старший лейтенант Ким Доён в порядке, поехал с ним в качестве сопровождения, - рапортует Джемин, едва не глотая слова, словно боится что-то пропустить. - Сейчас этим объектом занимается команда капитана Накамото. Меня и Марка оставили присматривать за вами. 

\- Почему меня не увезли на скорой? - удивляется Тэён. Вообще-то он чувствует себя на удивление хорошо, слегка ноет плечо, и это единственная боль, которую он чувствует. Но судя по всему, он провёл в отключке явно не пару минут.

Джемин и Марк переглядываются, и первому явно неловко отвечать.  
\- Нам сказали, что ты... эм... вы, капитан, просто спите, - оповещает Марк. Уголок его губ дёргается, словно он едва сдерживает улыбку. Тэён уверен, что если бы не субординация, Марк сказал бы что-нибудь вроде "в этом и заключается твоя работа капитана - спать?" По крайней мере, ехидное выражение лица его выдаёт. В любой другой момент Тэён смутился бы, но сейчас он может думать только о Джэхёне.

\- Курсант Джемин, свяжись с капитаном Накамото и уточни, нужно ли здесь моё присутствие.  
\- Сейчас! - отзывается Джемин.  
\- Так точно, капитан, - исправляет его Марк.  
\- Ээ... Да, простите, - растерянный Джемин с испугом смотрит на Тэёна, а потом срывается с места за рацией.  
\- А ты найди свободную машину, на случай если мы здесь окажемся не нужны.  
\- Будет сделано, капитан Ли, - Марк шутливо отдаёт честь. Что-то подсказывает Тэёну, что этот курсант воспринимать его всерьёз, как капитана, не собирается. 

К понедельнику мир не рушится, но покрывается новыми трещинами. Рандомно на десятки городов разных стран нападают туманы. Очередной вроде безобидный, но аномальный терроризм со стороны мироздания, которое будто раскидывает дымовые шашки и веселится, наблюдая за происходящими авариями и всеобщей паникой. По всем новостным порталам показывают мародёрство. Почему даже перед предстоящим апокалипсисом кто-то делает выбор в пользу грабежей и разбоев? 404 Not Found. Мир едва дышит, и вроде бы его нужно спасать, но вместо этого люди сознательно его допинывают.

Проходит всего четыре часа с момента аварии на мосту, а происходит столько всего, что к одиннадцати дня у Тэёна начинает кружиться голова. Он выходит из больницы с ужасной головной болью, несмотря на то, что ему вкололи сильную дозу обезбаливающего. Доён закуривает, пару раз затягивается и передаёт сигарету Тэёну. Этот момент напоминает первый курс в военной академии. Не хватает только возмущающегося Джэхёна.

\- Месяц-полтора, и он полностью восстановится. Рёбра - фигня, а сотрясение мозга... Мне всегда казалось, что у него с головой проблемы, - непринуждённо говорит Доён, забирая сигарету обратно. Если бы не трясущиеся руки, Тэён поверил бы, что старший лейтенант спокоен. Доён непробиваемый, но именно сейчас из него стеклом пробивается страх за своего друга. Тэён чувствует то же самое. Джэхён так и не очнулся. Если концу света суждено случиться, то встретить его они просто обязаны втроём, слушая грёбаную оперу "Пеллеас и Мелизанда" и выкуривая последнюю доминиканскую сигару из коллекции Доёна.

\- Ты останешься? Я пока съезжу в Департамент. Юта собирается представить отчёт Генералу.  
\- С твоего позволения, останусь, - Доён нервно стряхивает пепел, кажется, даже не замечая, что он попадает на кожу.  
\- Держи меня в курсе.  
Доён кивает и возвращается в больницу. 

Тэён садится в машину, где его ждут Марк и Джемин. К счастью, им хватает тактичности не задавать вопросов. 

Когда они выезжают за пределы больницы, Марк включает фоном сонату Шопена. Тэён ложится на кресло, утыкаясь носом в сгиб локтя. Это максимально уебищный понедельник, но улыбка возникает сама по себе. Просто... сын своего отца.

***

Тэён останавливается перед дверью кабинета Генерала Ли и понимает, что нет. Он не зайдёт туда даже под угрозой увольнения. Громкая трагичная композиция бьёт набатом по перепонкам даже с такого расстояния. Тэён и так на грани нервного срыва, поэтому обходит генеральский кабинет стороной и отправляется за отчётом в офис Накамото.

По пути он встречает капитана Со Ёнхо, который приветствует Тэёна в своей обычной манере:  
\- Йоу! Мир в край ебанулся, да? - он складывает пальцы жестом "живи долго и процветай" и идёт дальше.

Тэён подозревает, что все они вместе с этим миром - того.

Юта сидит в широком кресле, закинув ноги на стол, по периметру которого разбросаны исписанные листы.  
\- Не стал заходить к Генералу Ли? - усмехается Накамото, когда Тэён собирает отчёт в папку и садится напротив него.  
\- На сегодня с меня достаточно потрясений. Что расскажешь? 

Юта тяжело вздыхает, и Тэён понимает его, как никто другой.  
\- Всё как обычно. Ситуация аномальная, таких туманов никогда не существовало в природе. Уровень опасности - высокий, шесть баллов, если учитывать человеческий фактор. Много пострадавших в ходе грабежей. Воздушные, водные и сухопутные системы заторможены. Возникли туманы так же резко, как и испарились. Поэтому я не понимаю, как вы поняли, что на мосту намечается аномалия?  
\- Это случайность. Мы просто ехали в Департамент.

Юта спускает ноги на пол, ставит локти на стол и скрещивает пальцы. Когда Юта садится вот так и смотрит серьёзно, Тэёну кажется, что сейчас произойдёт какой-нибудь ритуал по кодексу Бусидо.  
\- Раньше мы хотя бы могли предугадать локацию заранее, но сегодня всё случилось настолько внезапно, что никто не был готов. Одно туманное перекрытие произошло прямо в здании, в одном из торговых центров Копенгагена. Боюсь представить последствия, если бы оно возникло на какой-нибудь атомной станции.

Тэёна после слов Накамото бросает в дрожь. Желудок скручивается, словно собственноручно проводит харакири. 

Этому миру срочно нужна ремиссия.

\- Понимаю, что ты не нуждаешься в подобных словах, но я слышал про состояние твоего лейтенанта. Джэхён сильный человек, уверен, что он скоро придёт в себя.

Тэён не столько не нуждается в поддержке, сколько не умеет на неё реагировать, поэтому просто кивает.  
\- Перешлешь мне отчёт в электронном виде? - просит Тэён, поднимаясь. Голова продолжает болеть. Так хочется снять её и засунуть в холодильник, чтобы пару часов не думать ни о чём. Или скинуть в Марианскую впадину, чтобы она жила отдельно от Тэёна на расстоянии в десять километров.

\- Как только Генерал Ли перенасытится Моцартом и поставит печать, отчёт будет на вашем сервере. И ещё. Пока Джэхён отсутствует в твою команду из моей перенаправляют курсанта Ли Джено в помощь. Генерал сказал, что специально разделил их, чтобы они были больше сосредоточены на работе, чем друг на друге, но учитывая сложившуюся ситуацию...

\- Кого их? - не понимает Тэён.

\- Я не знаю. Но я так понимаю, что Джено встречается с кем-то из твоих курсантов.

Что? Серьёзно? Тэён недостаточно настрадался?

\- Моей команде определенно не хватает влюблённых друг в друга подростков.  
\- Думаю, ты способен это пережить. Должно же быть в этом аномальном мире хоть что-то нормальное, - улыбается Юта.  
\- Аминь, - Тэён складывает ладони, поднимая глаза к потолку, и выходит из кабинета.

Тэён со скоростью света добирается до своего офиса и, игнорируя присутствие курсантов, ложится на диван. Всё его существо просит сейчас покинуть Департамент и поехать в больницу, но голова настолько тяжёлая, что сил хватает только на то, чтобы уложить её на мягкий подлокотник и закрыть, наконец-то, глаза. Усталость равномерно распределяется по телу, и Тэёну уже всё равно, даже если он уснёт при курсантах.

Почему-то невпопад думается, что было бы удобно, если бы именно Марк оказался тем самым парнем, с которым встречается Джено. Тэён достаточно долго бегал от чужой влюблённости и был бы не против остановиться. С тринадцати лет он надеялся, что Марк перерастёт это чувство, перестанет видеть в Тэёне кого-то особенного, потому что это глупо. Тэён никогда не был достоин такой любви.

В последний раз до сегодняшнего дня Тэён видел Марка год назад, когда сын Генерала только поступил в академию. Тэён старался наблюдать за ним издалека, максимально безобидно, чтобы никаким образом не задевать личное пространство. Ненавидел всё это, но и не наблюдать не мог. Приступы паранойи Генерала Ли были раздражающими, но Тэён всегда строго выполнял все его приказы и просьбы, в глубине души боясь, что за паранойей скрыто нечто большее. Может быть, это какая-то детская травма - чувствовать ответственность за Марка. И эту ответственность Тэён взрастил в себе сам.

Кто-то - Джемин или Марк - накрывает его пледом, и Тэён засыпает. В третий раз в этот бесконечно тянущийся понедельник.

***

Со вторника по четверг ничего не происходит, будто мироздание решило отдышаться. Либо готовится к чему-то грандиозному. Тэён уже не удивится ни граду размером с яблоко, ни молниям, стреляющим в каждый метр земли. Но пока всё спокойно, и это обнадёживает. Никто не надеется на ремиссию, но ведь даже тяжело больным на определённых этапах становится лучше, почему бы не поверить, что и с их миром происходит то же самое. Тэён не верит, но делает вид, что тоже спокоен. Вечером в среду Джэхён приходит в сознание и, пожалуй, это всё, что нужно было Тэёну, чтобы переключиться с переживаний на работу.

Тэён приезжает в Департамент ранним утром, надеясь выпить две чашки кофе, и поработать в тишине. Но когда заходит в свой офис, то обнаруживает там курсантов, сваленных на его бедную голову.

\- Доброе утро, капитан Ли! - радостно приветствует его Джемин. Тэёну не по себе от того, как в нынешнее время им воспринимается радость - недоверчиво, словно они не имеют на неё право.  
\- Налить вам кофе? - подключается Джено и, не дожидаясь ответа капитана, заливает в чашку двойной эспрессо. - Марк сказал, что вы пьёте только такой..? - то ли утверждает, то ли спрашивает он.  
\- Да, спасибо, - Тэён забирает чашку и садится в своё кресло в центре стола. 

Марк в отличие от своих друзей не преисполнен энтузиазмом. Полулежит, уткнувшись виском в стол, и вяло скроллит что-то на планшете. Джено набирает из кулера воду и подсаживается к нему, предлагая выпить таблетку. Марк, сморщившись, отворачивается.

\- Ну ты серьёзно, что ли? - сердится Джено, пересаживаясь в кресло с другой стороны. Тэён наблюдает за детским садом и думает, стоит ли уточнять, что случилось. Джемин, стоявший поодаль, тоже подходит к другу. Его пальцы невесомо проходятся по голове Марка.  
\- Не вредничай, пей.  
Марк, в конце концов, сдаётся и забирает у Джено стакан с водой и таблетку. Тэёну почему-то смешно. Он всю жизнь был нянькой Марка и знает, как иногда с ним бывает непросто. Его железное упрямство порой ничем не согнуть.

\- Со мной всё в порядке, - говорит Марк, когда замечает на себе взгляд Тэёна. 

Тэён продолжает смотреть на Марка и словно только сейчас действительно замечает, как он изменился за год. Волосы чуть длиннее, чем раньше, небрежно торчат в разные стороны, пшеничный цвет сменился на тёмно-вишнёвый, из-за чего синие глаза кажутся ещё более яркими. Тэён мало что помнит из раннего детства, но почему-то ему казалось, что у Марка были карие глаза, иногда даже практически чёрные. Отец Тэёна объяснил тогда, что у маленьких детей со временем цвет радужки может поменяться на другой.

Марк не выдерживает тэёновский взгляд. Он снова утыкается виском, в этот раз в лежащую на столе руку Джено. Тэёну становится стыдно. Словно своим взглядом он распорол в Марке что-то, и его ранимость раненным зверьком выползла наружу. Тэёну стыдно, потому что он делает это специально. Высший пилотаж и высший уровень долбоебизма: Тэён всю жизнь убеждает себя, что ненавидит влюблённость Марка в себя, но как только появляется вероятность, что Марк её действительно перерос, терять это чувство становится страшно. Тэёна никогда никто так не любил, даже родители. И теперь, когда он признаётся в этом сам себе, появляется потребность снова испытать это - уже не детское обожание, но ту же острую влюблённость. Тэён всегда был эгоистом, когда дело касалось своих и чужих, направленных в его сторону, эмоций. 

\- Пока нет никаких выездных миссий, нужно перенести в офис архивы десятилетней давности с первой зафиксированной аномалии. Все отчёты должны быть в письменном виде. Разрешение получено, начальник отдела по сбору информации Мун Тэиль в курсе, - распоряжается Тэён, когда понимает, что присутствие курсантов не даёт ему сосредоточиться, и ему необходимо пространство без сторонних наблюдателей. 

Возможно, таблетка действует. Марк выглядит намного лучше, по крайней мере, ему хватает сил сидеть прямо, не склоняя голову к столу, и не избегать взгляд капитана. Он забирает протянутое Тэёном разрешение и проговаривает:

\- Есть, капитан, - с привычными улыбкой и насмешливостью в тоне. И Тэён понимает, что намного проще, когда Марк несерьезный по отношению к нему. Хотя бы не возникает ощущения, что кто-то кому-то делает больно.

Когда курсанты, наконец-то, покидают офис, Тэён включает голографический компьютер и просматривает отчёт Накамото. Радиус действия тумана около двухсот метров. С видео со спутников хорошо видно, как белая стена образуется на середине моста в считанные секунды. Неудивительно, что ни один радар не успел зафиксировать надвигающуюся аномалию. Накамото прав, это действительно пугает. Раньше мироздание подкидывало хоть какие-то подсказки о своих буйствах, сейчас, видимо, развлекается, действуя мгновенно. Ещё один пугающий момент, словно таких моментов недостаточно - в месте, где в них врезалась машина, по всей видимости, отключается сила притяжения. Это "отключение" длится доли секунды, и пока информация проверяется, но Накамото предполагает, что действие приходится на объект весом с гражданскую машину, которая врезалась в их бронеавтомобиль. 

Сколько ещё жить их планете? И что будет на последнем издыхании? Тэён не отказывает себе в желании упасть лицом в стол и пару раз побиться лбом о дубовую поверхность. 

Конечно же, именно в эту минуту в офис заходит Доён.  
\- Я посоветовал бы биться сильнее. Мне нужны не только факты, но и доказательства, что твоя голова дубовее, чем сам дуб.

Тэён смотрит на старшего лейтенанта максимально уничтожающе. 

После того, как Джэхён приходит в сознание и его жизни не угрожает опасность, ну, кроме той, что угрожает всем людям, Доён тоже приходит в себя, возвращается в своё вечно подъёбывающее настроение. Тэёна здесь не спасает ни субординация, ни тем более статус близкого друга. Второе, скорее, наоборот, подначивает.

\- А где курсанты? - спрашивает Доён, наливая себе кофе и поглядывая между делом в голографический компьютер.  
\- Отправил за архивами.  
\- Ох уж эта эксплуатация детского труда, - Доён неодобрительно хмыкает, словно сам не воспользовался бы своим положением. Он садится рядом с Тэёном, закидывает ногу на ногу и просматривает отчёт Юты. На его лице не дергается ни один мускул, но Тэён знает его достаточно долгое время и обращает внимание на другие детали. Нервозность Доёна выдают пальцы, громко отбивающие по столу. Затем отчёт Юты сменяется поочередно на отчёты из других стран. Нападение туманов копируется в радиусе действия, во времени, в избирательной силе притяжения, практически во всём, меняются только локации. 

\- Зачем тебе понадобились письменные отчёты? Всё же есть на сервере? - интересуется Доён, сворачивая голографический экран. 

\- Сравнил вчера электронный и письменный варианты и заметил, что в электронном не всё фиксируется. Обычно это пометки капитанов, которые не имеют особо значения, но вдруг найдём что-то? - говорит Тэён. Идея не кажется ему умной, скорее отчаянной, больше просто не за что ухватиться. - К тому же теперь, когда у нас есть новенькие, не помешает их ввести в курс дела. Может быть, кто-то из них что-то обнаружит.

\- Например, сын Генерала Ли? Слышал он тоже гений, как и его отец, - Доён то ли серьёзно, то ли издевается над своим капитаном. Тэён поджимает губы.

\- Если они и похожи с отцом, то только в любви к классической музыке на грани помешательства. Никогда не замечал за ним никакой гениальности, - и это, конечно же, ложь. Айкью Марка, наверное, больше, чем у Тэёна и Доёна вместе взятых, но признавать это вслух не очень хочется. 

\- Ты же в курсе, что можно убежать от человека, но от себя убежать не получится? - Доён внезапен со своим вопросом, как аномальный туман. Он не уточняет, к чему это сказано. Уточнение и не требуется, потому что Тэён сходу понимает, к чему ведёт старший лейтенант. Он скорее удивлён, что Доён не заговорил об этом раньше.

\- Я не бегу от себя, - отвечает Тэён, и это очередная ложь.

\- Я вижу твои горящие пятки, - Доён как-то грустно улыбается, но, к счастью, видимо, оценив нежелание Тэёна говорить на эту тему, больше не развивает диалог.

После обеда приезжают курсанты. Они заносят коробки с отчётами в четыре захода, на пятый Марк поднимает руки, словно сдаётся, и говорит, что физически недоразвит для всех этих дел. Когда Доён вызывается помочь Джено и Джемину, Тэён проклинает всё на свете. Ведь, блять, очевидно, что делает он это специально. Тэён готов сам присоединиться к перетаскиванию коробок, лишь бы не находиться с Марком вдвоём в одном помещении. Останавливает только то, что это ведь подтвердит слова Доёна. Поэтому он никуда не бежит и продолжает невозмутимо сидеть за своим столом, хотя невозмутимость им чувствуется на ноль процентов.

Марк садится напротив Тэёна и, не спрашивая разрешения, разворачивает голографический экран со своей стороны. 

\- Мой нынешний уровень доступа позволяет просматривать сервер, - оповещает Марк, словно слышит, о чём думает Тэён. Он как-то очень быстро пролистывает отчёты, будто ему достаточно несколько миллисекунд, чтобы освоить информацию. - Тянет на апокалипсис, а не на глобальное потепление, которое впаривают нам по новостям. Отец никогда не говорил, что всё настолько плохо.

Тэён не планирует разговаривать с Марком, позволив ему вести монолог, но в итоге не может удержаться. Да, господи, он знает его практически с пелёнок. Знает колыбельную, которую пели Марку в детстве. Любимого композитора и сонату. Любимую картину. Знает намного больше, чем Тэён может рассказать сам о себе.  
\- Но ты всё равно в курсе, что всё плохо именно настолько?  
\- В курсе. У моего отца плохо выходит придумывать пароли, - улыбается Марк, делая это так тепло, что срочно необходимо набрать ctrl+z. Тэён всё ещё бежит, и пусть его бег замедляется, но пока он не готов полностью остановиться.  
\- Что-то мне подсказывает, что там не числа Леонардо. Дата твоего рождения в них не вписывается, - Генерала Ли Тэён знает не настолько досконально, но его безграничная любовь к сыну помнится ему тоже с детства. 

Спустя ещё два захода все коробки с отчётами сложены у дивана. Пока Тэён рассказывает курсантам суть задания, Доён зажигает свечу и нагревает над ней сигару. Внимание Марка тут же переключается. Ему всегда было сложно сосредоточиться на чём-то одном, даже если это касалось серьёзных вещей. Тэён терпеливо договаривает и потом, обращаясь непосредственно к Марку, спрашивает:  
\- Всё понятно?  
Марк медленно переводит взгляд с огня на Тэёна и неуверенно кивает. Резко в нём что-то щёлкает, и он извиняется:  
\- Я, правда, всё слышал, просто словил двадцать пятый кадр.  
Тэён никак это не комментирует.

До полуночи они работают практически в тишине, по крайней мере, ни один звук не отвлекает Тэёна. Поначалу курсанты изредка переговариваются о чём-то шёпотом, к вечеру разговоры совсем прекращаются. Мир не покрывается новыми трещинами, Гидрометцентр молчит, и когда до слуха Тэёна долетают ноктюрны Дебюсси, которые слушает в наушниках Марк, кажется, что у этого дня есть все шансы закончиться относительно нормально. 

В полночь, чувствуя первые признаки сонливости, Тэён отпускает всех домой. Наверное, работают все эти законы мироздания, когда ты запрашиваешь что-то, но не конкретизируешь, и случается тот самый эффект неправильно сформулированного желания. День заканчивается нормально, но четверг уже перешёл в пятницу, а значит, начинается новый отсчёт.

Марк возвращается в офис для одной единственной фразы, в которой нет ничего особенного. Это не признание в любви, повторяющееся им из года в год вплоть до совершеннолетия. К тому же, Марк не дожидается ответа или реакции. Он просто говорит "мне нравится твоя серьга в правом ухе" и быстро уходит. 

Тэён ещё какое-то время остаётся в своём офисе, только от него самого мало что остаётся. Он снимает маленькую золотую капельку, которая резко утяжеляет мочку.

Эту серьгу ему подарил Марк два года назад, когда Тэёна назначили капитаном. Он передал её через Генерала Ли, потому что сам, кажется, в это время был в другой стране, а может быть, потому что чем старше они становились, тем реже старались друг с другом встречаться, преимущественно из-за Тэёна. В коробке вместе с серьгой лежала записка, в ней не было ни признаний, ни поздравлений. Просто факт небрежным почерком Марка: 

_золото возникает при слияния нейтронных звезд, вращающихся вокруг друг друга  
взаимное тяготение разрывает их внешние оболочки_

Тэён не снимал серьгу с того самого дня. Вдевая её обратно в мочку уха, он думает, что Марк ведь всегда был прозрачен в своих словах, а вот Тэён никогда с этими словами не дружил. Зато, по всей видимости, его действия говорили сами за себя. В какой момент это действительно произошло? Когда Тэёну нужно было замедлиться, задуматься и остановиться? И сколько времени он будет продолжать упрямо бежать, хотя в этом давно нет смысла?

***

Тэён просыпается за минуту до того, как на телефон приходит несколько оповещений подряд. Со всего мира поступили и продолжают поступать звонки о метеоритах, которые падают прямиком на людей. Новостей о серьёзно пострадавших нет, по крайней мере, пока, в основном ушибы и один-единственный перелом. Тэён связывается с Департаментом, где подтверждают информацию. В процессе разговора связной сообщает, что его вызывает Генерал Ли на индивидуальное собрание. Тэён ложится обратно на подушку, хотя очень хочется под. Как же он ненавидит собрания тет-а-тет.

Генерал Ли при параде. Игла царапает сонату Гайдна, пока сам он стоит лицом к окну, скрестив руки за спиной. Каждый день на Землю падает несколько тонн метеоритов, и, если бы не повальное количество жалоб от людей, ситуацию можно было бы не включать в категорию аномальных. Но тут словно мироздание берёт в руки автомат и отстреливает всех, кто попадётся. Хорошо, хоть пули холостые, и тяжело раненных нет.

\- Доброе утро, Генерал Ли, - оповещает о своём присутствии Тэён. Генерал Ли не сразу поворачивается лицом к прибывшему капитану, потому что в его стиле не пропускать драматичные паузы.  
\- Доброе утро, Тэён, - хватает обращения по имени, чтобы понять, что вызвали Тэёна в очередной раз из-за личной просьбы. 

Генерал Ли продолжает стоять у окна, и сверхновая за ним светится над головой, ровно по середине, словно отцентрированная. Может, конец света наступил, и Тэён сейчас у гребаных врат с перераспределением в чистилище? На его счету определенно есть пара грешков.

\- У меня очередная просьба, на этот раз другого характера, - Генерал Ли подходит к своему столу и, выдвигая верхний ящик, достаёт оттуда толстенную папку. По беспорядочно выглядывающим пожелтевшим листам заметно, что это что-то старое, написанное от руки. - Моя научная работа, к сожалению или счастью, не принятая сообществом других учёных. Просьба заключается в том, чтобы ты её прочитал.

Какова вероятность, что в это утро на голову Генерала Ли тоже приземлился метеорит? Потому что кажется, что он совсем бредит.

\- Простите, Генерал, я не компетентен в подобного рода вопросах. Не уверен, что разберусь в написанном.

\- Не сразу, но разберёшься, - отец Марка торжественно вручает Тэёну папку и всем своим видом показывает, что больше его не задерживает.

По пути в офис Тэён просматривает пару листов, только чтобы убедиться, что написанное будет очевидно ему непонятным. Так и есть. Из трёх прочитанных предложений Тэён понимает всего пару слов. Раздражает, что Генерал даже не объясняет для чего это необходимо. Так же, как никогда не объяснял все остальные личные просьбы.

Тэён не сразу замечает Марка, когда заходит в офис. Сын Генерала сидит за диваном, и видно только его вытянутые ноги. На полу разбросаны отчёты, перед лицом раскрытый экран. Марк не выглядит здоровым: его белое лицо из-за света голографического экрана кажется бледно-синим. На сгибе локтя под закатанным рукавом выглядывает маленький тонометр, указывающий на очень высокое артериальное давление.

\- Где твои таблетки? - спрашивает Тэён, присаживаясь рядом с Марком, который резко снимает тонометр и расправляет рукав рубашки. Больше всего на свете Марк ненавидит быть слабым и больным, потому что именно таким он провёл всё своё детство.

\- Они у Джено, - Марк закрывает окно с одним отчётом и открывает новый. Пробегается пальцами по стопке, выискивая аналогичный письменный. Когда находит, раскрывает перед собой папку, устраивая её на коленях. И стоит оно того? Тратить все силы на то, чтобы показать, что он в порядке и справляется? По-хорошему, Тэёну приказать бы Марку лечь на диван, а самому вызвать кого-нибудь из медпункта, но отчего-то он стопорится в самом простом решении.  
\- И где Джено?  
\- Застрял в пробке.  
\- Почему твои таблетки вообще у него? - вылетает раньше, чем Тэён осознаёт причину своего вопроса. Но факт того, что Джено носит с собой таблетки Марка, слегка подбешивает. То есть бесит, что сейчас его нет рядом.  
\- Не знаю, может, он проиграл в цу-е-фа? Хотя мне кажется, что Джемин тоже держит их при себе, просто скрывает. 

Тут до Тэёна доходит. С Марка станется игнорировать все эти лекарственные приёмы, и, скорее всего, Генерал Ли находит альтернативное решение.

Тэён связывается с Джено, уточняя время его прибытия.  
\- Капитан Ли, простите, мы с Джемином застряли в пробке. Часть моста восстанавливают, я думал, что в объезд будет быстрее. Если у Марка опять поднялось давление, я спрятал запасные таблетки в подлокотник дивана. И, скорее всего, Марк тоже их носит с собой, просто не пьёт, пока совсем плохо не станет, - тараторит Джено в трубку. Тэён слышит, как на заднем фоне Джемин ругается, называя Марка упрямым осликом, и закатывает глаза. Детский сад.

\- Будем считать, что это приказ, - говорит Тэён, растворяя таблетку в стакане с водой.  
\- Хорошо, - не спорит Марк. К приезду Джено и Джемина с его лица спадает бледность.

К обеду практически весь пол офиса завален отчётами, а на столе расстелена карта мира. Марк отмечает в ней маркерами разных цветов определённые локации. Тэён пару раз заглядывает, пытаясь понять, что конкретно пытается выяснить сын Генерала, но так и не понимает. Аномальные случаи разбросаны рандомно по всему миру, разве что реже всего это касается части Северной Америки, практически всей Южной Америки и Антарктиды. Причина, по которой данные континенты обходятся стороной, Департаментом не выявлена. 

\- Не хочешь поделиться с нами своими соображениями? - первым не выдерживает Джемин, который чаще всех останавливается у карты.  
\- Не, - лаконично отрубает Марк, делая очередную пометку. 

Через некоторое время в офис забегает Доён и одновременно с ним Тэёну приходят показания с Гидрометцентра. На окраине города в лесу намечается аномалия.  
\- Собираемся, - быстро командует Тэён. Он смотрит на застывших курсантов и проглатывает нерешительность. Если бы Тэён мог, то приказал бы им остаться. 

Первым делом, когда они подъезжают к лесу, Доён подбрасывает монетку. Она падает, бесшумно приземляясь на землю. Тэён достаёт из багажника ящик с радарами и передаёт курсантам.  
\- Нужно их расставить по периметру. Глубоко в лес не заходите. И будьте всегда на связи.

Вручая радары Марку, Тэён понимает, что не сможет их отпустить по одиночке. Аномалия может пройтись где-то красиво сверху облаками шельфа, может напасть туманом или упасть горсткой метеоритов, но вдруг это будет что-то новое и опасное. 

\- Доён, останешься у компьютера. Отслеживай показания метеоцентра и наше месторасположение. А мы разделимся: я пойду с Джено по западной стороне, Марк и Джемин по восточной. Делаем угол и замыкаемся на севере через полкилометра, - отдаёт он новый приказ. - Начало аномалии всегда отмечается по компасу, вы поймёте, когда магнитная стрелка начнёт беспорядочно двигаться. Если это произойдёт до того, как мы встретимся, оставайтесь на месте, иначе Доён потеряет вас из виду. 

Заходя вглубь леса, Тэён снимает фиксатор стрелки и отдаёт компас Джено.  
\- Отслеживай аномалию. Я буду расставлять радары.

Листья деревьев ещё не успели сменить свою летнюю зелень, но местами попадаются пожелтевшие кусты. Лес в дневное время суток в начале сентября выглядит красиво, словно местами горя слабыми огоньками. Расставляя радары, Тэён может думать только о Джемине и Марке. Волнение пробирается за ворот куртки и давит на атлант. Он вспоминает одну из своих ранних миссий. Тогда аномалия произошла тоже в лесу. Тэён до сих пор помнит то чувство страха, когда земля буквально провалилась у него под ногами и он упал в дыру по грудь, расшибая локти в кровь. Это было и страшно, и больно. После миссии его одолевали только отчаяние и желание спрятаться. Страх и отчаяние до сих не исчезли, но сейчас, по крайней мере, Тэён научился жить с ними в симбиозе. 

Звучит писк рации.  
\- Тэён, возвращайтесь. На восточной стороне образовался туман. 

Со стороны кажется, что это белая плотная стена, настолько ровная, словно упала с неба под срезом. Тэён сначала ощупывает туман рукой, потом заглядывает в него лицом. Ничего не видно.

\- В прошлый раз туман исчез за одиннадцать минут. Прошло девять. Думаю, стоит подождать ещё пару минут, - говорит Доён, словно чувствует настроение Тэёна сорваться в бег. Звучит логично, и Тэён пытается найти в себе силы послушаться старшего лейтенанта и переждать. Минуты тянутся кошмарно долго, и квантовая концепция времени приобретает новые значения. Ещё минута, думает про себя Тэён, и он пошлёт все законы. Нервозность настолько зашкаливает, что он готов не бежать, а лететь со скоростью света.

\- Поднять занавес, - говорит Доён, когда туман исчезает. В одну секунду. Не рассеивается, а будто по щелчку пальца проваливается сквозь землю.

Джемина они находят быстро. Курсант На сидит у дерева с закрытыми глазами, со стороны кажется, что он спит. Джено присаживается рядом с ним, невесомо накрывая ладонью его веки, чтобы поднять их наверх. Джемин обнимает Джено, когда тот утыкается носом в его шею. В этих незамысловатых жестах столько любви, Тэёну странно и неуютно, словно он видит то, что должно принадлежать только им двоими.  
\- Возвращайтесь к бронеавтомобилю и свяжитесь с Департаментом. Мы продолжим искать Марка.

Успокоившийся было Тэён, снова начинает нервничать, когда Марк не обнаруживается у последнего зафиксированного радара.  
\- Он мог ослушаться твоего приказа и пойти дальше в туман..? - неуверенно предполагает Доён. 

Тэён кивает, потому что "Марк" и "ослушаться" - слова синонимы.

\- Ну, тогда он не должен был далеко уйти.

***

В научной работе Генерала Ли постоянно упоминаются детерминистические и симметричные законы, кинетическая энергия, конфигурация вакуума и ещё тысяча различных определений, которые Тэёну приходится изучать отдельно, прежде чем вникнуть в общий смысл текста. Именно поэтому чтение одного листа занимает у него несколько часов. А этих листов там восемьдесят шесть. Генерал явно переоценивает умственные способности Тэёна.

Но Тэён всё равно продолжает читать. По крайней мере, это отвлекает от мыслей о Марке, которого они нашли сегодня без сознания у реки. Он скатился вниз по склону и ударился головой о камень. Удар оказался тупым и слабым, Марк быстро пришёл в себя. Но отчитываясь перед Генералом Ли, Тэён никак не мог справиться с грузом вины. Ведь всё могло закончиться намного хуже - склон мог быть резче, камень острее и ещё что-то. Каждый раз, когда Тэён прокручивает в голове сотни сценариев с плохим исходом, ему становится трудно дышать. И вот опять. Он делает глубокий вдох, напоминает себе, что всё закончилось хорошо и снова утыкается в научную работу.

 _Вселенная не резервуар с физическими объектами, она и есть те объекты, которые в ней содержатся,_ пишет Генерал Ли.

Ниже схематично зарисовано устройство в виде четырёх экранов - двух зеркал и двух полупрозрачных зеркал - которые расставлены в форме квадрата, строго диагонально. Далее объясняются возможные направления фотона, который запускают от одного экрана к другому. То есть Генерал Ли всерьёз предполагает, что таким образом можно совершить переход из одной Вселенной в другую. Переход, с его слов, никогда нельзя предсказать, потому что Вселенные находятся не рядом друг с другом, а совпадают. И их количество может равняться бесконечному множеству.

Тэён понимает с первых двух страниц, почему эта работа не была принята сообществом учёных. Но вместе с этим он сам вырос в среде учёных. Генерал Ли, отец и мать Тэёна часто собирались втроём и обсуждали возможность существования других Вселенных. Тэён мало что понимал, но всегда слушал их с интересом. Наверное, поэтому, читая работу Генерала Ли, у него не возникает желания закрыть её, назвав диким бредом. Может быть, это тоже какая-то травма детства, но он привык беспрекословно доверять отцу Марка даже тогда, когда речь шла о мультивселенных.

Тэён засыпает за своим столом и просыпается, на удивление, отдохнувшим. Разумно оценив потраченное время на дорогу до дома и обратно в Департамент, он решает никуда не выезжать. Умывшись в душевой тренировочного зала и позавтракав в столовой, он возвращается обратно в офис. Передаётся ли сумасшествие воздушно-капельным? Тэён чувствует острое желание включить Дебюсси, и так как Марк сегодня не появится, он может со спокойной душой позволить себе эту слабость. 

Тэён звонит Джено и Джемину и напоминает, чтобы они сразу шли в офис капитана Со Ёнхо, который должен показать им работу устройств, применяемых при аномалиях. Заодно расскажет, как работают новые очки, с которыми можно ориентироваться в тумане. 

\- Не зря говорят, с кем поведёшься, от того и наберёшься, - ужасается Доён, заходя в офис и придерживая дверь для Джэхёна. У младшего лейтенанта до сих пор перебинтована голова, и шагает он медленно, но в остальном выглядит вполне здоровым. - Это что? Бах? Бетховен? 

\- Твои познания в классической музыке меня разочаровывают, - наигранно грустно комментирует Джэхён. Тэён приветствует его, осторожно обнимая и слегка похлопывая по спине.

Наконец-то, всё снова становится привычным для Тэёна. То, как они располагаются вокруг стола каждый в своём кресле. Как Доён тут же крутит сигару над зажигалкой, а Джэхён показательно морщится. Тэёну в эти дни очень не хватало своей команды в полном сборе. 

\- Чьи художества? - интересуется Джэхён, рассматривая разрисованную карту мира.  
Доён реагирует быстрее и отвечает раньше капитана:  
\- Курсанта Марка Ли. Того самого, - он подмигивает Тэёну, и Джэхён смеётся, придерживая себя за диафрагму. - К слову, ему же недавно исполнилось двадцать, то есть он уже два года как совершеннолетний.  
\- Серьёзно? Наш мир рушится, а тебя сейчас интересует моя личная жизнь? - сердится Тэён. Они, конечно, лучшие друзья, но он ненавидит обсуждать эту тему всеми фибрами души. Тэён не любит думать о Марке даже в закрытом пространстве своей головы. Это никогда не приводит ни к чему хорошему.  
\- Серьёзно, капитан Ли, - Доён перестаёт шутить, меняется тон его голоса. - Мир рушится, и будь я влюблён в кого-то, то постарался бы найти в себе смелость признаться. На счету каждый день, неужели ты не хочешь провести оставшееся время с кем-то особенным для себя?

И лучше бы Доён продолжал шутить. Тэёну кажется, что в его грудной клетке образуется спутник Юпитера. Вечный холод и острые ледяные шипы - отличные условия для горячего мягкого сердца. 

\- Прости, я знаю, как ты всё это ненавидишь, но Доён прав, - подбрасывает очередную порцию льда Джэхён. Новое поле из кальгаспоров вырастает в центре между ребрами, острыми углами задевая горло. Тэён не знает, что сказать, да и не хочет. Он был бы в порядке, оставляя это признание, спрятанное глубоко-глубоко, только себе.

Доён тяжело вздыхает, и по лицу Джэхёну заметно, что он тоже сожалеет о сказанном. Больше к этой теме они не возвращаются. 

Джэхён поднимается и делает несколько обходов вокруг стола.  
\- Доён, можешь настроить голограмму над всей поверхностью карты и продублировать с неё все данные?  
\- Будет сделано, лейтенант, - Доён тут же разворачивает экран, увеличивая масштаб и меняя ориентацию плоскости.  
Джэхён разворачивает для себя лично ещё один экран - мини версию предыдущего.  
\- Синими точками обозначены города, в которых происходили аномалии, - говорит он, выделяя их на экране. - То есть аномалии были практически везде, кроме Америки и Антарктиды.  
\- Некоторые синие точки частично перекрыты красными, - замечает Тэён. К сожалению, он всё ещё не видит никакой взаимосвязи.  
\- А красные частично перекрыты жёлтыми, - присоединяется Доён, тоже пока не понимающий, что нащупал Джэхён.  
\- Красными точками перекрыты города, в которых аномалия происходила от двух до десяти раз за всё время. Жёлтыми - от десяти и более.  
\- То есть всё-таки существует какая-то закономерность?  
\- В данном случае не вижу. Просто в каких-то городах это происходило единожды, где-то повторялось несколько раз, где-то аномалии происходили практически всегда.  
\- Джэхён, выйди из Шерлока Холмса и зайди нормально, прошу, - не выдерживает Доён.  
\- Терпение - добродетель, мой друг, - лейтенант улыбается, наконец-то, чувствуя превосходство над Доёном. - Это количество аномалий в каждом городе, - Джэхён выделяет цифры на голограмме, увеличивая их размер.  
\- Да мы победители в номинации "Самая аномальная дыра"! - присвистнув, удивляется старший лейтенант. 

Тэён только вчера просматривал обновившуюся статистику и хорошо помнит, что за четырнадцать лет насчитывается триста шестьдесят четыре аномалии, именно это число висит над их городом.

\- Мы являемся нулевым километром? - наконец, догадывается он. 

\- Да, - подтверждает Джэхён. - Уверен, если высчитать расстояние от центра до смыкающихся краёв, то именно по этой причине Америка и Антарктида не задеты. Они просто не попадают в радиус поражения. 

\- Тогда возникает другой вопрос. Если это удалось высчитать курсанту за один день, то какова вероятность, что наши статисты знали об этом тоже? Либо там работают полные олухи, либо...

\- Эта информация является засекреченной, - заканчивает за Доёна Тэён. Внезапно возникает ощущение, что всё это время ими разбрасывались, словно пешками.

\- В нескольких городах число аномалий до определенного момента было одинаковым. Статистика начинает меняться всего пару лет назад, - говорит Джэхён, выводя графики на экран. Тэён отслеживает как сменяются цифры и года и понимает, что к моменту, когда его назначили капитаном, определить эпицентр стопроцентно ещё не представлялось возможным. Но, в любом случае, за последний год числа стали разительно отличаться, поэтому очевидно, что информация о нулевом километре аномалий действительно от всех них была скрыта. Но в чём смысл? Это серьёзная новость, и она имеет важное значение. Что-то разрушительное произошло в городе четырнадцать лет назад, из-за чего их миру грозит судьба Острова Пасхи.

***

За ночь Тэён умудряется прочесть научную работу Генерала Ли полностью.

После того, как они признают свой город как нулевой километр, после того, как приходит понимание, что информация всё это время была от них скрыта - после всего этого, в общем, Тэён злится, вспыхивая вулканическим огнём, а затем резко потухает. Изначальное желание ворваться в кабинет Генерала с требованиями рассказать всё как есть сменяется желанием лечь на пол и молить потолок о мгновенном падении. Силы иссякают, отчаяние заполняет чашу и переливается за края. 

Тэён так и делает - ложится на пол, накрывая лицо толстенной папкой. Время проходит, утро начинается с дождя. Тэён пялится в окно в какой-то прострации. За восемьдесят шесть страниц вместе с Генералом Ли он изобретает телепортатор, переходит в другую Вселенную и возвращается обратно. Так просто, словно квест-игра. Но парализует Тэёна не процесс прохождения, а ремарка, которая дописана на форзаце папки - о последствиях перехода. Там говорится, что скачок напряжения выпускает в пространство мощную волну между Вселенными, и одна из них подвергается физическому воздействию, которое затрагивает все атомы планеты. Пуля настигает Вселенную рикошетом.

Тэён практически половину своей жизни проживает в мире, где в один день всё переворачивается с ног на голову. Сначала медленно, словно осторожно отмеряя каждый градус, и безобидно. Тогда ещё можно было действительно поверить в глобальное потепление. Затем делаются резкие повороты, и становится очевидно, что катаклизмы не имеют ничего общего с существующими законами физики. Теперь, когда Тэён переваривает работу про Вселенные, он задумывается, могло ли это случиться в реальности? Если да, то неужели к этому причастен Генерал Ли? И снова, если ответ утверждающий, для чего тогда он вообще дал Тэёну эту зацепку? Чтобы что? Тэён хватается за голову, будто в этот самый момент она грозится треснуть одновременно со всем миром.

К обеду в офисе собирается вся команда. Джено и Джемин рассказывают про новые устройства, созданные группой Ёнхо. В основном, в данный момент всех интересуют очки, с помощью которых можно видеть в тумане, не стопроцентно хорошо, а как через фильтр сепии, но в их случае достаточно и этого. Тэён всё это время поглядывает на Марка. Его не смущает даже присутствие лейтенантов, которые после вчерашнего разговора вряд ли будут хоть как-то реагировать. Лицо Марка скрыто козырьком кепки, который скрывает синяк над правой бровью и небольшую царапину чуть выше. Он непривычно тихий, не дёргается туда-сюда, не язвит, не шутит. Сначала Тэён сваливает его инертность на очередную мигрень, но для человека с давлением под двести он сидит слишком ровно, будто его позвоночник удерживается какой-то силой. Первая миссия всегда откладывает отпечаток, особенно если отпечатывается она на твоём лице. 

Вопреки всем своим убеждениям Тэён часто возвращается к сказанным словам Доёна. Они мелькают светодиодами в процессе чтения научной работы, между разговорами про нулевой километр и обсуждениями новых устройств. Все попытки признания очевидного даже в своей голове заканчиваются тем, что внутренний голос одёргивает Тэёна, будто он собирается совершить ошибку. Тэён ранимый, и чувства у него такие же, но ведь отрицание или игнорирование тоже никогда не приносили спокойствия. 

Марк - постоянная в жизни Тэёна, и это постоянство он всегда воспринимал как должное. Тэён любит Марка с самого его рождения, он ведь, пусть не кровная, но семья, как младший брат, которого у него никогда не было. Наверное, поэтому когда любовь приобретает новые оттенки, Тэён пугается, словно предаёт что-то - то ли их родителей, то ли Марка, то ли самого себя. Он кутается в этот страх, прячется, но вернуться к прежним чувствам всё равно не получается. Если бы Тэён мог провести на себе генную модификацию, то он, не задумываясь, выбрал бы способность змеи сдвигать сердце. Потому что становится всё тяжелее и тяжелее уместить в себе всё, что он испытывает к Марку. 

Наверное, сложно не почувствовать чужой взгляд на себе, когда длится он целую вечность. Тэён не видит глаза Марка из-за козырька, и, наверное, оно и к лучшему. Кажется, словно если их взгляды пересекутся, наступит Судный день. Может быть, это станет последней трещиной.

Дождь прекращается только к вечеру. Вместе с ним прекращает работать и голова. Доён в качестве временного личного водителя Джэхёна отвозит лейтенанта обратно в больницу, и в офисе вместе с Тэёном остаются только курсанты. Инертность Марка испаряется, он успевает надоесть даже терпеливому Джено. 

Тэён, Доён и Джехён принимают единогласное решение рассказать курсантам про нулевой километр. В конце концов, это в первую очередь заслуга Марка. К тому же, им всё равно нужна будет помощь. Чтобы понять, что произошло с миром, необходимо перерыть архивы четырнадцатилетней давности. Перепроверить все новости, пересмотреть данные с астрономических центров. Вот бы хоть за что-то зацепиться. Вдруг последствия можно обратить вспять? 

О работе Генерала Ли Тэён не рассказывает никому, даже Доёну. В своей бы голове для начала разложить прочитанное по полочкам. Хотя он уже смирился с тем, что самая абсурдная причина является самой вероятной из всех, но, пожалуй, в этот день Тэён поищет что-то более _нормальное_. 

Джемин и Джено по очереди вслух зачитывают сводки древних новостей, на каждую из которых Тэён отрицательно качает головой. 

\- Ну нет! Нужно событие, в котором было выброшено огромное - огромное! - количество энергии! - не выдерживает Марк, когда Джено зачитывает про случай на заводе с неисправной проводкой и небольшим взрывом после. - Это бессмысленно. Может быть, это вообще случилось на окраине за пределами жилой площади. На какой-нибудь секретной базе, о существовании которой мы никогда в жизни не узнаем. 

К сожалению, Марк, скорее всего, прав, что, конечно, никак не облегчает их задачу.

\- В марте в озере Святой Елены обнаружили массовое вымирание всех рыб, - зачитывает Джемин спустя какое-то время. Он нерешительно смотрит на Тэёна и Марка, которые сами ни разу ничего не предложили, зато весь вечер только и делают, что бракуют новости. 

\- Круто! Водная среда могла поглотить свет и тепло от взрыва, - Марк триумфально подбрасывает кепку в воздух. 

\- Отлично, Джемин. Тогда завтра в обед, если не будет никаких выездов, проверим озеро. Я напишу вам утром, во сколько приезжать. А теперь собирайтесь домой, - распоряжается Тэён. Джено и Джемин готовы к выходу через пару минут. Марк продолжает лежать на диване и никуда не торопится.

\- Не хочу домой, - говорит он, крутя кепку в руке. 

\- Я не планирую оставаться в офисе, - Тэён настолько устал, что на спор у него нет никаких сил, поэтому он просто надеется, что Марк не будет настаивать. Но мироздание давно не на стороне Тэёна.

\- Хорошо, я ведь могу тут тусоваться без твоего присутствия? Никаким регламентом не запрещено? 

Джемин и Джено переглядываются, и Тэён представляет, насколько не комфортно они себя сейчас чувствуют.  
\- Идите. Я отвезу его домой, - сдаётся Тэён. Снова. Всегда.

Между кофемашиной и туркой Тэён выбирает второе. Ему всегда нравилось варить кофе, но обычно на это никогда не хватало времени. Марк пересаживается к проигрывателю и рассматривает виниловые пластинки, которые Тэён собирал в течение последних шести лет. Кажется, чем больше научных прорывов в мире, тем острее возникает потребность использовать раритет. Особенно когда дело касается музыки. Тэён признаёт, что это неразумно, удобство чипов безукоризненно, но в них как будто совсем нет души. Вряд ли она есть в виниле. Может быть, её нет ни в чём и ни в ком вовсе.

\- Эдит Пиаф. Интересно, - Марк ставит пластинку и устанавливает иглу где-то по середине, попадая на Mon Dieu! Тэён как раз доваривает кофе, разливает в кружку, добавляя кусочек лимона. Во вторую кружку наливает обычную воду, разбавляя её с апельсиновым сиропом, и присоединяется к Марку. Раз уж он заложник положения, то нужно, видимо, с этим просто смириться. 

\- Твой отец часто слушал именно эту концертную запись. А с Mon Dieu! его явно что-то связывало. Он мог переслушивать её несколько раз подряд, всегда очень драматично пропевая последние строчки, - рассказывает Тэён, ставя кружку с самодельным лимонадом рядом с Марком. Он не знает, зачем вообще вспоминает об этом. Нынешняя атмосфера, наверное, располагает. В детстве они часто вот так вдвоём пробирались в кабинет Генерала Ли и слушали пластинки одна за другой.

\- Я не помню этого.

\- Тебе было лет пять, наверное, поэтому не удивительно. 

\- О чём эта песня? - Марк отпивает лимонад и морщится, словно ему слишком сладко, либо недостаточно. Видимо, с возрастом его предпочтение в напитках меняется, потому что раньше он только так глушил воду с сиропом.

\- _Оставь его мне на немного. Даже если я неправа, оставь его мне ещё_ , - переводит Тэён последние строчки. - Она просит Господа оставить своего возлюбленного хоть на какое-то время.

Дослушивают пластинку, не произнося ни слова. Тэён допивает вторую порцию кофе и просит Марка сложить всё обратно, пора отвезти его домой. К счастью, в этот раз Марк не спорит, покорно выключая проигрыватель.

Дорога до дома Генерала Ли занимает полчаса, в которые они так же ни о чём не говорят. Марк иногда порывается что-то поставить. Шопен сменяется Моцартом, Моцарт Гайдном, он переключает каждую композицию, не прослушивая их даже минуту. Словно перебирает настроение, но не находит подходящего.

Тэён останавливается у ворот.  
\- Двадцать метров прямо, никуда не сворачивай, - диктует он, будто ребёнку. 

Марк кивает, но не торопится выходить. Он смотрит в окно со стороны Тэёна на свой дом. 

У неба цвет его глаз. Свет Бетельгейзе смывает черноту ночи, окружая себя синевой. Завораживает хлеще, чем сверхновая. Если Марк не выйдет из машины через пять секунд, Тэён может совершить непоправимое. Желание поцеловать его растёт в арифметической прогрессии, и, Mon Dieu! Тэён и так обессилен. Можно смахнуть на него хоть каплю жалости? Капля жалости преобразуется в литр подлости, когда Марк резко прижимается к его губам своими. Раз, два, катастрофически мало и безумно много - определенно лучшая мера за все времена.

\- Прости, я не должен был этого делать, - и неловкость за свои действия выталкивает Марка из машины.

Тэён возвращается домой, но не полностью. Часть его до сих пор у ворот. Он переключает проигрыватель так же, как Марк ранее, не зная, на чём остановиться. Необходимое настроение не находится, потому что он не понимает, что чувствует. Но есть в этом поцелуе что-то неправильное. Марк, несмотря на перманентную уверенность в своих признаниях, никогда так не поступил бы. Не должен был. В шестнадцать лет он чётко дал понять, что перекладывает все действия на Тэёна, потому что он свой первый шаг сделал уже давно.

***

Недалеко от озера стоит старенький заброшенный домик. Выбитые окна, как и вымирание рыб, могли стать последствием взрыва. То есть чисто гипотетически, если в озере действительно произошёл взрыв, то его мощность была достаточно сильной, чтобы разбить стёкла.

Тэён просит курсантов разделиться и обойти озеро, вдруг они обнаружат что-то необычное. Правда, если учесть срок давности, вероятность найти хоть какую-то зацепку совсем мала. Доён проверяет гравитацию, кидая монетки то вверх к небу, то в озеро. Ни одна из них не зависает в воздухе, поэтому старший лейтенант возвращается назад к автомобилю, присаживаясь на капот.

\- Ты когда спал в последний раз? - спрашивает Доён, обеспокоенно вглядываясь в лицо капитана. Старший лейтенант зазря своим беспокойством не разбрасывается, наверное, выглядит Тэён совсем паршиво. 

\- Боюсь проспать конец света, - шутит Тэён, меняясь с другом местами. Он редко бывает в таком настроении, это как ответная истерическая реакция на исполинскую усталость. 

\- Не бойся, капитан, я тебя обязательно разбужу, - подмигивает ему Доён и смотрит на другой берег озера. Курсанты столпились в одном месте, рассматривая что-то на земле. - На Джемин, расскажете, что интересного вы там обнаружили? - интересуется он по рации.

Джемин смешно подскакивает, видимо, растерявшись из-за голоса в своём кармане.  
\- Тут цветут подсолнухи!  
\- Подсолнухи? - переспрашивает Доён, словно ослышался. - Ты уверен?  
\- Да, старший лейтенант Ким. Это определённо подсолнухи.  
\- Сейчас подойдём.

Тэён замирает, когда видит эту картину.  
Несколько карликовых насыщенно жёлтых, словно выкрашенных акриловой краской, подсолнухов растут на небольшом участке земли. 

\- Возле озера? В сентябре? - никак не успокаивается Доён, будто это самое странное, что он видел в своей жизни. Он гладит пальцами стебли и восклицает, что они реально настоящие. Тэён тоже присаживается рядом с грядкой, пробуя на ощупь землю и сами цветы, которые сплелись между собой толстыми стеблями. Он опускает голову ниже, рисуя пальцем ровную линию вдоль корней. По три штуки в три ряда, словно решётка. Или... Тэён едва не падает, потому что пришедшее сравнение вышибает дух. Девять подсолнухов растут в определённой фигуре. Квадрат и подсолнухи. Где-то он уже такое видел.

Тэён знает, что никто, кроме Марка, его сейчас не поймёт, но почему-то внутри всё дёргается и просит озвучить мысль, которая долбится в голове, будто молотком.  
\- Ночью всё Малевич, - говорит Тэён. Но Марк смотрит на него с таким же непониманием, как и все остальные.  
\- Так, ну и что будем делать? Выроем грядку и отвезем в лабораторию?  
\- Нет, оставляем как есть. Выезжаем обратно в офис. Я посоветуюсь с капитаном Ёнхо по поводу дальнейших действий.

Тэён раньше всех добирается до машины. Он едва не срывается в бег, чтобы побыстрее сесть в салон и сжать руки на руле. Идея, возникшая в голове, ещё более абсурдная, чем множество Вселенных Генерала Ли, но это не мешает ей истерично вопить.

***

В офисе Ёнхо творится полная вакханалия. Лаборатория, которая раньше находилась за дверью, теперь является частью одного большого зала. Кажется, кто-то из лейтенантов расщепил её и часть стены в ходе неудачного эксперимента.

Ёнхо сидит в позе лотоса на столе и лазерными очками паяет чип. По всему офису-лаборатории разбросаны инструменты. Самодельный робот Марвин очень медленно собирает их, складывая в ящик. Проходит некоторое время, прежде чем Ёнхо поднимает окуляры и присматривается к запаянным схемам на чипе. Только тогда он и замечает своего гостя.

\- Йоу, добро пожаловать в лабораторию хаоса! Давно ты у нас не появлялся, - Ёнхо неуклюже спрыгивает со стола, роняя на пол очки. От одного лазерного окуляра рассыпается парочка искр. Может быть, никакой лейтенант не был причастен к исчезновению стены и двери. Тут вполне достаточно одного конкретного капитана.

Ёнхо дружелюбно улыбается, предлагая пиво. Тэён не пьёт алкоголь, но сейчас влил бы в себя литр виски, чтобы истерика внутри захмелела и, наконец, отрубилась. От пива он отказывается и садится в кресло. Берёт себя в руки и ровным голосом просит рассказать о перевёртышах.

\- Перевёртыши-хуевёртеши? Ты прикалываешься? Сто лет о них ничего не слышал.

\- Блять, Ёнхо, давай без этого! Можешь просто о них рассказать, пожалуйста? - Тэён срывается, едва не выкрикивая. Капитан Со недовольно поджимает губы, скрещивая руки на груди, но тем не менее мольба Тэёна в кои-то веки срабатывает. Ёнхо садится напротив, хмуря брови, словно вспоминая.

\- Лучше бы ты обратился с этим вопросом к подполковнику Ким Чонину. Он же был ответственным за эту хрень. Ладно. Сейчас подумаю с чего начать, - Ёнхо открывает сервер военных разработок, просмотр которого запрещён Тэёну из-за недостаточно высокого уровня доступа. - Изначально перевёртыши были наполовину биологическими, на половину механическими устройствами. Их придумали, чтобы заменять погибших во время аномалий важных министров или дипломатов, чтобы не сеять панику среди граждан. Но в первый раз эту разработку свернули, потому что такие перевёртыши отживали максимум месяц и толку от них никакого не было. Спустя год, когда самолёт министра иностранных дел засосало в воронку, проект решили возобновить. Перевёртышей стали выращивать. 

\- В смысле выращивать? 

\- Да в прямом. В пробирке. Биологическими перевёртыши стали процентов на семьдесят и могли спокойно прожить пару лет, даже десятки. Но добавились новые проблемы. Во-первых, выращивание занимало около полугода. К тому же, плохо вживались резервные копии памяти с мёртвых объектов. 

Тэён едва не прокусывает губу на этих словах.  
\- Объект должен быть мёртвым? - спрашивает он, стараясь не выдавать в своём голосе дрожь.

\- Нет, желательно, как раз наоборот. Просто чаще всего именно таких объектов приходилось подменять. Ну тех, кто уже был мёртв. Это потом начали делать резервные копии состояний мозга всех, кто занимал высокие посты, на всякий случай. В общем и в целом, второй проект тоже закрыли. Какой-то религиозный фанатик из верхушки начал задвигать про божественную кару, кто-то присоединился к нему по морально-этическим причинам. В данный момент существует один-единственный перевёртыш. 

\- Наш президент? - Тэён слышал что-то такое от Доёна, который каким-то образом всегда был в курсе всех слухов, не являясь при этом капитаном.

\- Он самый, - Джонни выводит на экран фотографию. - Справа реальный президент, слева перевёртыш. Отличить их невозможно. Не только внешне. Благодаря сбору памяти, с учётом привычек и характера прежнего обладателя, нейросеть продумывает оптимальные варианты поведения. Можно жить в счастливом браке десять лет и так никогда и не понять, что пять из них проживаешь с перевёртышем. 

\- Перевёртыш имеет доступ ко всей памяти? 

\- Нууу, отчасти. Для него память схематична, он не привязан к ней эмоционально, поэтому некоторые моменты может упустить из виду, не считая их важными. У них в принципе проблема со сложными эмоциями. Судя по последним отчётам, в перевёртышей внедряли нейроакустические навигационные приборы, чтобы эмоции выражались ярче. Но у НАНПов тоже имелся обратный эффект. Иногда перевёртыши путались и перехватывали чужие сильные эмоции, воспроизводя их взамен своих. Например, стоит рядом с перевёртышем кто-то и очень злится, прям полыхает, НАНП перехватывает сигнал, нейросеть зависает и не успевает придумать реакцию, поэтому перевёртыш начинает злиться тоже. Для него это оптимальное решение.

Экран потухает, и Ёнхо любопытно щурится. Тэён спешит задать ещё один вопрос, пока куча вопросов не посыпалась на него.  
\- Как можно определить перевёртыша?

\- Стопроцентно только через ядерный магнитный резонанс. Весь механизм перевёртышей находится в том месте, где у обычного человека расположен гипоталамус. Так, теперь твоя очередь! Расскажешь с чего вдруг тебя заинтересовали перевёртыши? Нашёл одного? - Ёнхо открывает пиво об угол стола и делает большой глоток. 

Тэён колеблется. Они не близкие друзья, но вместе прошли весь этот путь от курсантов до капитанов, поэтому Тэён знает, наверняка, что может доверять Ёнхо.

\- Я не уверен до конца, и всё на уровне интуиции. 

\- И в ком ты подозреваешь перевёртыша?

Пауза затягивается, поэтому Ёнхо вздыхает, очевидно, уже не надеясь на ответ.  
\- Океей. Если тебе нужна помощь, обращайся. Усыпи своего подозреваемого и привози ко мне, проверим его гипоталамус. Снотворное действует на перевёртышей так же, как на людей. Проблем не возникнет.

\- Спасибо, капитан Со.

\- Всегда к вашим услугам, капитан Ли.

***

_Каждое утро после завтрака Миссис Ли выходила в сад рисовать. Она выносила несколько холстов, расставляя их на мольберты, потому что Марк и Тэён всегда составляли ей компанию. В обед они ездили в город на велосипедах и покупали продукты, потом вместе готовили ужин. Генерал Ли, в основном всегда работал, но неизменно каждый вечер выползал из кабинета, чтобы рассказать Марку и Тэёну что-нибудь интересное._

_В середине августа Генерал Ли, добившись разрешения, выкупил две картины. Тэён и Марк сидели на втором этаже на ступеньке, наблюдая через перила, как грузчики заносили холсты в стеклянных упаковках. Когда Генерал Ли развесил картины на стене, он позвал их оценить художественную ценность._

_Тэён тогда разочаровался. Эти картины были настолько разные, такие не подходящие друг другу, хотелось их перевесить в разные комнаты. Зато Марк был в полном восторге._

_\- Это ночь, а это утро, папа!  
\- Какое интересное сравнение, - смеялся Генерал Ли, сажая сына на колени. - Этот квадрат - Малевича, а подсолнухи - Ван Гога.  
\- Тогда, значит, что ночью всё Малевич, а утром всё Ван Гог!_

_Родители Марка продолжали смеяться, а сам Тэён был в каком-то восхищении от слов, сказанных восьмилетним ребёнком, больше, чем от самих картин. Эта фраза позже пошла в обиход, и Генерал Ли сказал, что она может стать красивой заменой известному выражению "утро вечера мудренее"_

Тэён хорошо помнит тот август, проведённый на юге Франции в загородном доме Генерала Ли, потому что это один из самых счастливых периодов в его жизни. Родители Тэёна всё своё время посвящали поездкам на научные конференции, а на собственного сына времени у них никогда не оставалось. Всю любовь и внимание он получал от семьи Марка.

 _Ночью всё Малевич. Утром всё Ван Гог_ \- фраза, которую Марк и Тэён разделили на двоих. Существуют обручальные кольца, медальоны в виде половинок сердец, а у них - фраза. Когда грустно или что-то идёт не так, один из них проговаривал начало, а второй всегда договаривал конец. И ещё ни разу это выражение не оставалось без внимания. Это всё равно что нарушить клятву верности. Марк никогда её не нарушил бы. 

Тэён ещё раз прокручивает информацию, полученную от Ёнхо, надеясь, что в какой-то момент он остановит сам себя и прекратит паранойю. Но выходит всё с точностью до наоборот - только больше убеждается. Тэён перетасовывает данные, полученные за последние несколько дней, но пазл ни во что не складывается. Теория о других Вселенных с подачи Генерала Ли, нулевой километр в их городе, вероятно, первая трещина в озере Святой Елены и квадрат с подсолнухами на берегу, подмена Марка перевёртышем - кажется, ну и что тут складывать, вот же, всё сложилось. Аккуратно - пазл к другому пазлу. Тэён просто напросто не может признать очевидное. Не хочет.

Но всё равно потом пишет Доёну.

***

Конец света ещё не наступил, но ощущение, что он топчется где-то на пороге, не отпускает.

Сцена в подземелье из третьего акта "Пеллеас и Мелизанда" наводит тоску. Не спасает ни красивая драматичная игра на фортепиано, ни любимое Тэёном сочетание баритона и тенора. Коллекционная доминиканская сигара на проверку оказывается паршивой, очень горькой. Тэён передаёт её обратно Доёну, в конце концов, он же у них ценитель, и выключает оперу. Слушать Дебюсси в этот час всё равно что царапать сердце собственными ногтями.

Генерал Ли сидит далеко в сторонке, под ногами начатая бутылка Каберне Совиньон. В его стеклянных глазах как будто не осталось жизни, и Тэён боится, что в его глазах отражается такая же пустота. 

Пятнадцать лет назад Марк умирает от неизлечимого аутоиммунного заболевания, а спустя год "воскресает". Генерал Ли нарушает границу, игнорирует все опасения, закрывает глаза на все возможные последствия, похищая _не-своего_ сына из другого мира. Так и образуется надлом. Первая трещина. Марк - та самая пуля, отскочившая рикошетом в их Вселенную, и чтобы спасти планету, пулю необходимо вытащить. 

Генерал Ли буквально жертвует миллиардами людьми, чтобы вернуть своего сына. Это какая-то поломанная ненормальная любовь, но Тэёну кажется, что он мог бы поступить так же, лишь бы не возвращать Марка обратно. Он просто не представляет, какой должна быть сила характера, чтобы отдать без боя самое драгоценное в своей жизни. У Тэёна такой силы пока не наблюдается. Но самое страшное, что он не знает, как это можно предотвратить. Как спасти Марка, не уничтожив Вселенную? Он задаёт этот вопрос Генералу, но ожидаемо не получает на него ответа.

Ещё час томительного ожидания, и в кабинет заходят полковник Бён Бэкхён и подполковник Ким Чонин. Генерал Ли резко поднимается, сшибая ногой рядом стоящую бутылку. Вино разливается насыщенно красной лужей, которая выглядит как огромное пятно крови. Бледное лицо, пустые глаза, волосы в полнейшем беспорядке - сейчас он меньше всего похож на эксцентричного учёного, главу Департамента. Перед Тэёном стоит печальный старый человек. Сегодня он снова потеряет своего сына. 

\- Сядьте, Генерал, - спокойно приказывает, несмотря на субординацию, полковник Бён, занимая кресло Тэёна. Подполковник Ким занимает кресло Джэхёна. Оба в полностью обмундированных военных формах Департамента. На их фоне Тэён выглядит как школьник, случайно оказавшийся на встрече высокопоставленных лиц. И чувствует он себя так же - немощным маленьким птенчиком. 

\- Телепортатор установлен, - сообщает Бэкхён. - Учитывая мировую обстановку, нет никакой возможности отложить переход, это грозит разрушительными последствиями. Но мы заключили с Марком договор, в котором, к сожалению, Генерал Ли ваше присутствие не оговорено. Только присутствие капитана Ли Тэёна. 

\- И нам нужно выдвигаться прямо сейчас, - напоминает подполковник Ким. 

Тэён не оборачивается, когда выходит вслед за "похитителями" Марка. Наверное, он никогда больше не сможет смотреть Генералу Ли в глаза, словно своим бездействием и своим уходом он совершает самое большое предательство. Но Тэён не может поступить по-другому. Сейчас он марионетка, ведомый собственной беспомощностью. Он может идти, только благодаря возможности увидеть Марка в последний раз.

На озере Святой Елены туман. Не аномальный, а самый обычный - скрывающий верхушки деревьев, но рассеивающийся ближе к земле. По периметру озера на четырёх углах установлены огромные зеркала, именно такие были на чертежах Генерала Ли. У старого домика в форме цилиндра висит голографический экран, за которым работают подполковник Ли Тэмин и ещё два парня, которых Тэён не узнаёт.

\- Я не могу сказать, сколько времени осталось, поэтому не теряй его даром. Иди, - Бэкхён сжимает его плечо, разворачивая в другую сторону.

Марк сидит у подсолнухов. На его лице безмятежность, словно он не боится того, что случится, и Тэён думает, что, скорее всего, так и есть. Он садится напротив Марка, пытаясь хоть как-то привести в норму своё сбившееся дыхание.

\- Это твоих рук дело? - почему-то именно в этот момент догадывается Тэён. Возникшая улыбка тут же подтверждает его догадку. 

\- Моих. Они не настоящие, на самом деле, просто, ну знаешь, сделаны гением, - Марк смеётся, и Тэён закатывает глаза. - Не беспокойся обо мне, хорошо? - Марк резко меняет вектор своего настроения, становясь серьёзным.

Он рассказывает о том, как заметил, что повышенное давление и мигрень всегда совпадали с аномалиями - иногда буквально в это же мгновение, иногда спустя пару часов. 

О том, как нашёл в сейфе Генерала Ли свидетельство о смерти пятилетнего себя и научную работу о других Вселенных.

Рассказывает, как его "похитила" в аномальный туман, что произошёл пару дней назад, секретная команда Департамента, и именно тогда полковник Бён объяснил, почему мир покрывается трещинами, и что нужно сделать, чтобы это предотвратить.

\- С перевёртышем, конечно, грустно получилось. Было бы проще, если бы никто не заметил моё исчезновение. Как ты вообще догадался? - Марк наклоняет голову, с любопытством глядя на Тэёна. 

\- Он был ещё более раздражающим, чем ты, - врёт Тэён, зная, что этот ответ не обидит Марка. Теперь-то Марк всё понимает. Полковник Бён, пока они ехали на озеро, рассказал, что последние перевёртыши считались практически совершенными, но даже с предыдущими неизвестно ни одного случая, где родственники погибших министров замечали подмену, потому что это практически невозможно. Поэтому то, как быстро догадался Тэён, их всех удивило.

Между ними подсолнухи в квадрате, много невысказанных слов и мало времени. Вот бы кто подсказал Тэёну, как себя вести и что говорить, потому что все предложения бракуются им на выходе. 

Сквозь туман не видно Солнца, зато выбивается Бетельгейзе, свет которого потухнет через пару месяцев навсегда. Тэён смотрит в синие глаза Марка, и его настигает какое-то жестокое осознание, что сейчас он видит их в последний раз. Он хватает Марка за руку, крепко сжимая, словно если Тэён вцепится со всей силой, то удержит его на месте. Или переместится вместе с ним.

\- Ты помнишь, как твой отец показывал нам фото негативов на стеклянных пластинках? - спрашивает Тэён вместо того, чтобы сказать, как есть. Он не всегда делает так, как чувствует, но именно сейчас ему кажутся правильными эти слова.

\- Помню. Паломарский атлас звёздного неба, - улыбается Марк, потому что любит, когда Тэён вспоминает что-то из детства. Оно было особенным для них обоих. - Я никогда не различал, что там изображено, а ты быстро угадывал галактика на негативе или звезда.

\- И всегда отличал галактику от дефекта фотографической эмульсии. 

В спокойных глазах Марка что-то ломается.

А потом его кожа начинает мерцать, кажется, словно звёздная пыль возвращается обратно в космос. Только в этот момент Тэён замечает чужой страх. Он мимолётный, Марк быстро возвращает прежнее спокойствие, но говорит он теперь намного быстрее, словно с секунды на секунду готов исчезнуть.

\- Подсолнухи искусственные, но за ними всё равно нужен уход. Мой отец расскажет, что нужно делать. Ты только приходи иногда, хорошо? Пусть это будет окном между нашими Вселенными.  
Тэён не успевает ответить.  
Время заканчивается.

***

Генерал Ли уходит в отставку, и его пост занимает уже бывший полковник Бён Бэкхён.  
Аномалии прекращаются не сразу, но их радиус действия заметно сокращается, пока всё не заканчивается окончательно. Планета заживает удивительно быстро, как после чудодейственного лекарства.  
Раз в месяц Тэён приезжает на озеро Святой Елены. Вставляет в стебли у корней провода от подпитывающего прибора и, наблюдая как подсолнухи ярко светятся от получаемой энергии, просиживает так несколько часов. Сначала это было тяжело и невыносимо - сидеть у цветов, как у могилы. Но Марк ведь не умер. Он вернулся во Вселенную, в которой родился. И хотя его дом всё равно здесь - в их Вселенной, рядом с Тэёном, наверное, это должно было случиться. Так ведь правильно? Тэён убеждает себя в этом каждое утро, когда просыпается. Ему кажется, что он почти убеждается.

Пока не встречает Генерала Ли. 

Это происходит зимой, в декабре. Тэён в очередной раз приезжает на озеро присмотреть за подсолнухами. Он не успел дать обещание Марку, но чувствует острую потребность его выполнять. 

Генерал Ли сильно постарел: полностью седая голова, осунувшееся лицо, жизнь в его глаза так и не вернулась. Он не разговаривает с Тэёном, хотя они стоят рядом, бубнит себе что-то под нос, словно заклинание. 

Когда Тэён подключает к цветам прибор, и подсолнухи загораются, Генерал Ли говорит:  
\- Моя слабость сгубила много людей, чуть не разрушила весь мир. Поэтому я безумно горд, что тебе хватило силы духа его отпустить, - он не ждёт ответа и уходит.

Тэён ещё долго сидит у подсолнухов, потом пересаживается поближе к озеру, кидая в него камни. Если бы Генерал дождался, вряд ли ему понравилось услышать это признание.

Потому что.

Тэён не отпускал Марка. Он не успел придумать, как его спасти.


End file.
